North Bay Bridge
The North Bay Bridge '''is the doomed crossway and the very first disaster known in the Final Destination timeline, before the explosion of Flight 180. Sam Lawton has a premonition of the bridge collapsing, killing him, and his friends. The collapse occurs as the initiating disaster of Final Destination 5. Cause of the bridge collapse Authorities reported that the bridge collapse was started from high winds. Construction workers working on the bridge caused it to weaken as well. What happened on the bridge Many people flee Bus 1282 after the bridge starts to collapse, but Isaac stayed behind in the bathroom to have privacy to talk on his phone. Candice is trapped, and chunks of the road fall into the lake below. She hangs onto the railing of the bridge far off to the side, but the railing detaches, sending her to fall off the bridge and is impaled on the mast of a sailboat. Isaac comes out of the bathroom unaware of what has happened and responds with "WHAT THE FUCK!? Unable to stop the bus, Sam leaves Isaac to his death as the bus falls into the ocean, and Isaac is thrown against the windsheild, and crushed as water floods the bus. The bridge then starts to collapse from the middle, forcing everyone to find an alternative route around. Sam helps Molly cross a beam that connects with the other side of the Bridge. Meanwhile, Olivia trips, and her glasses are kicked into the water by nearby bystanders. Sam helps Olivia along the beam, but due to her poor eyesight, she is left helpless as she falls into the water below. She resurfaces, but is crushed by a car that had fallen off of the Bridge. Nathan tells Sam to wait up, but an out of control cable strikes Nathan, killing him. The bridge then starts to tilt right, forcing a car to slide and destroy a railing, leaving no grip for Dennis to hold on to, and he tumbles off of the bridge, but he grabs the edge of the Bridge at the last second. He attemps to climb back up, but an explosion causes a tank to fall over, and spray Dennis with hot asphault, melting his flesh, and killing him. Half of the bridge then starts to collapse, and Peter jumps onto a suspended guard rail. Sam gets a running start, and makes it as well. Finally, the other side bridge collapses completely. A truck then tips over, and multiple rebars fall and skewer Peter, and he dies and falls onto the concrete below. Molly screams as a large metal sheet slides off the truck, bisecting Sam. Sam wakes up from the premonition, and stops the bus from driving any further. He and Molly escape the bus, then Nathan follows. Peter also exits the bus, who is followed by Candice to make sure Peter is alright. Olivia calls after Molly, and follows everyone out. Isaac hangs up his call (which had previously caused his Death) and follows Olivia outside. Dennis then follows to know what is happening, just in time for the bridge to start collapsing. After the event, Sam and Molly embrace each other, while the other survivors look at Sam in horror. '''Death toll: 86 Signs/Clues *The bus passes a sign that says "Danger: Construction", and a picture of a bridge. Part of the picture is scratched off, hinting that the bridge was going to collapse. *Sam along with everyone else watch a video about corporate retreats. The name of the video starts with 180. *The video also mentions the word "Tagert". Tagert Theatres was a cinema that exploded in Nick O'Bannon's premonition 10 years later. *The song Dust in the Wind is played on the bus. *The bus number is 1282. 1 + 2 + 8 + 2 = 13, and 13 is an unlucky number. *Sam sees a truck loaded with logs, a reference to Route 23 from Final Destination 2. *In certain parts of the bridge the construction is on, there are a few visible cracks. A crack is then suddenly made by a worker's drill, meets with another crack, then starts the collapse. Survivors *Sam Lawton (Deceased) *Molly Harper (Deceased) *Nathan Sears (Deceased) *Peter Friedkin (Deceased) *Dennis Lapman (Deceased) *Olivia Castle (Deceased) *Isaac Palmer (Deceased) *Candice Hooper (Deceased) Known Casualties Presage Paper employees *Bradley Breyer *Chris Boylan *David Buckler *Robert Johnson *Debbie White *Jennifer Alcott *Armond Babaian *Stacy Nadu *Heather Slay *Marie Green *Kelly Gaither *Richard Sanchez *Jane Woo *Clive Morin *Kathy Fulton *Bruce Higgs *Trevor Winn Other people *Bus Driver Category:Disasters Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Locations Category:Death's Servants Category:Premonitions